User talk:Proffesor W
Hi, welcome to Hiatu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Proffesor W page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kitsukitty (Talk) 22:44, 23 May 2009 Thank you. I got your message asking on whether I can add your fakemon or not. The answer is yes but no. Your pokemon's sprites aren't very good (Sorry, I will remake them) and the moveset is not an existing move. You'll have to remake it. Kitsukitty 22:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) CGI work? Well, I don't think there is anything you can do with CGI. Your sprites are rather novice, (Sorry!!) and there's nothing to be worked on. But, thank you! Kitsukitty 16:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I can't really describe your sprites. There's nothing wrong with them, it's just that the quality isn't very good. Because of this-low quality lining up with high quality-the game's battles may look awkward. That's all I can say. Kitsukitty 22:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Create absent with them? Sorry, I don't understand what you're saying. Kitsukitty 22:57, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay then. I wanted to redraw them, though. I think I will anyway. :) But I'm very busy right now, so be patient. Try not to ask me whether they can be in the game or not. When this site becomes more famous, I don't want people to do that, it would cause alot of trouble! --Kitsukitty 23:06, 31 May 2009 (UTC) haha! Thank you for doing so, I really appreciate it! Kitsukitty 23:11, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I do not need to redo a sprite. If you really don't want me to, I won't, then. I have a million on the list, already. Kitsukitty 00:44, 5 June 2009 (UTC) VISIT MY PAGE PROFFESSER W, WILL YOU PLEASE VISIT MY PAGE? --POKEZUKOFIRE Hi Hi. Have you been to my page? it's ok but my sprites were turned down. 1 of my fakes was in the top voted. and 1 last question... is matrel and it's evolution tree supposed to resemble magnamite evolutions?-PokeKnight Well it is cool how they do. I hope Invincerel makes it into the game.PokeKnight 21:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC)PokeKnight What do you mean "similar style"? Well, mabye.i don't know. It might help because all of mine were turned down Yes It will stay open, but of course, no more fakemon can be accepted. hello hi proffesor! i would like some constructive critiscism on my new sprites and i hope to catch dow. it should be in the game(s). You should have it learn roar of time at level 99. PokeKnight PokeKnight 13:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) 'ellow! No i haven't forgotten you. It's okay that you're not here. Everyone left to go find more ideas on PokéCommunity. Well, at least PokeKnight. Kitsukitty 19:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Good! :< *seriousness* I'm glad. You may want to join us at PokéCommunity because I haven't had much time to come here. I'm glad that you're still here, though. I don't want to end this site! Kitsukitty 01:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm in need of assistance Well prof, i still need help spriting. message me if you can help. PokeKnight 10:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC)